


You're Worth It

by holdin_out_4a_hero



Series: Worth [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Bad Boy Derek, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Famous Stiles, M/M, Popular Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdin_out_4a_hero/pseuds/holdin_out_4a_hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"NO WAY! Her sons coming here?”</p><p>Danny sighed dreamily. “Yeah, the Stiles Stilinksi. The young model that made it big on accident with his moms camera. The L.A. heartthrob that has actually never dated anyone, and no one knows what he does over summer, and yet he still manages to keep the hearts of young Americans easily.”</p><p>“So why’s he coming here?” Scott asked, remembering that the entire Stilinski family was loaded with money, given the success of every single one of them, and yet Stiles would be coming to the middle of nowhere, for a random school that offered nothing.</p><p>“Who knows? His parents are from here, but they’re not coming here with him. I have no idea, but honestly? I’m not complaining.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little silly story that I thought of and decided to write. Let me know what you think. ^_^

One thing that everyone knew, was that Derek Hale was the bad ass that no one messed with.

As well that he was the hottest guy in the history of ever, and that’s comparing him to Jackson Whittmore and Isaac Lahey.

Scotts boyfriend Isaac Lahey.

Scott couldn’t help the shiver of happiness that ran down his spine as that thought passed his mind. After all this time, it took them up to the summer of junior year, but they were finally able to get together. But back to the main point. Though Isaac is without a doubt the most beautiful specimen that Scott had ever laid eyes on, he couldn’t ignore the perfection that was Derek Hale.

You know… THE Derek Hale…. The one that made every man feel inadequate and every woman feel self-conscious when he so much as turned towards their general direction.

He wasn’t always this way of course… but for some unknown reason, he completely buffed up summer before freshman year (Scott was in 8th grade with Isaac and Derek’s younger sister Cora) and from then on he was feared, beloved, lusted after, and avoided all at the same time.  The only people he ever spoke to were of course Cora and Isaac (though no one aside from the Hale family and their closest friends- and Scott now since he’s DATING THE BEAUTIFUL ISAAC LAHEY- knew why the Lahey kid was so close to the Hales, specifically Derek.), Erica and Boyd (Derek’s friends) and now Scott….. kinda, and ever since he buffed up, he’s been feared by many and wanted by every. Always wearing a frown and his leather jacket. It’s as if that’s what was needed to be in his posse. Gorgeous looks, killer figures, and a leather jacket. Derek never makes an effort for anyone, not that he actually really even needs to, because people are crazy about him already. Just imagine how insane everyone’ll be if he actually made an effort to look good. He’s considered a heartthrob, even though the only way he’s ever broken hearts is by quickly shutting down anyone who even had the guts to talk to him and express their interest, not that they actually ever got to that point.

“You’re doing it again” Lydia interrupted Scott’s thoughts. Scott jumped, not having noticed that someone had taken the vacant seat next to him. “You’re staring at Derek. If the whole school didn’t know how head over heels you are for Isaac, we’d all think you’re a part of the many that are in love with Derek Hale.”

Scott pouted. “I just don’t understand why he doesn’t like me-“

“Because he doesn’t like anyone.” Danny interrupted sitting down.

“-what if he tries to break me and Isaac up?”

Danny and Lydia froze, looking at him as if he was crazy. Lydia finally opened her mouth and spoke.

“Not that you’re not observant…. But you’re not observant. Isaac is like Derek’s younger brother, and everyone knows Derek would do anything for his family, though he doesn’t seem like the type to care a whole lot, we’ve seen what happens when someone tries to hurt someone he cares about. If he didn’t think that you would be good enough for his in every which way but blood, younger brother, you’d be spending a whole lot more time with your mom in the hospital, and it definitely wouldn’t be because you were visiting her.” She finishes with a raised eyebrow, turning back to her astronomy book.

Scott couldn’t help but scrunch up his face, not only at what she was reading, but also at the thought of getting his ass kicked by the Hale. He already gets tackled by him during Lacrosse practice, and that’s without Hale intending to cause permanent bodily harm and it _still_ hurts like a mother.

“Did you guys hear about who’s going to be starting school here next week?” Danny suddenly asked, capturing both of their attention.

“No? Who?”

“Stiles Stilinksi!” Danny whispered loudly with excitement. They were in the library, but Scott didn’t doubt that if they were in a public place, he would’ve shouted it much louder.

“Who?” Scott asked, turning towards Lydia to see if she was as confused as he was. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone. Apparently she wasn’t as confused as Scott.

“Stiles Stilinksi? Son to the famous Claudia Stilinski and John Stilinksi?” Danny asked him. Scott just stared with wide eyes. Danny rolled his eyes and clarified.

“His dad’s the LAPD Cop that caught those six different serial killers in the past two years? And his moms that famous actress that starred in a whole bunch of movies, and she’s won like, seven Oscars, and several other awards? She donates to charities dude!”

Scott finally rememberd. “Oh! You mean that one actress that protected all those shelters from killing their dogs and was able to get them all homes? NO WAY! Her sons coming here?”

Danny sighed dreamily. “Yeah, the Stiles Stilinksi. The young model that made it big on accident with his moms camera. The L.A. heartthrob that has actually never dated anyone, and no one knows what he does over summer, and yet he still manages to keep the hearts of young Americans easily.” Danny’s eyes seemed to glaze over. “That last shirtless shoot was perfection on a piece of paper.” He sighed again.

Scott rolled his eyes but he didn’t deny that those photos were definitely spank bank material….or they would’ve been had he not had Isaac as his source of spank bank material.

Lydia also sighed. She never admitted it, but she also thought that Stiles was extremely attractive. Everyone did.

“So why’s he coming here?” Scott asked, remembering that the entire Stilinski family was loaded with money, given the success of every single one of them, and yet Stiles would be coming to the middle of nowhere, for a random school that offered nothing.

“Who knows? His parents are from here, but they’re not coming here with him. I have no idea, but honestly? I’m not complaining.” Danny said, putting his books in his bag just as the bell for next class began.

“Yeah, hopefully he’s as cool as all the tabloids make him sound, and he’s not a secret douche that doesn’t give a crap about anyone else.”

Lydia and Danny agreed, standing up and heading out alongside Scott.

But Scott couldn’t help wondering _if you have all of that, why would he bother moving here? There’s nothing worth it…_

~~

Come Monday morning, the whole schools buzzing with excitement for the new student. Everyone was waiting for a slim limo to pull up and for the gorgeous teen to step out, but no such thing happened. Most everyone was a bit disappointed at the lack of a famous model…. But that was until a gorgeous black Camaro pulled into the parking lot, and Derek Hale stepped out of his car in black slacks, a dark blue dress shirt, and a black tie. Everyone’s jaw dropped to the ground.

“Damn, told you he’d be a killer if he tried to impress someone with his looks.” Danny breathed, eyes glazing over as he stared at Derek.

Scotts agreed whole heartedly, but once Isaac stepped out of the car, he had tunnel vision, because Isaac was wearing a red button down, black tie and black slacks, and he looked so incredibly confidant that Scott wished they weren’t at school so that he could ravish his boyfriend in the dirtiest ways possible.

“Looks like you’re boo got the memo, but I wonder what they all dressed up for?” Lydia asked, appreciating the show that the two Hales (plus Isaac) were giving. Cora also looked beautiful, dressed in a tight white button down, and blue jeans, suspenders complimenting the tie that she decided to wear along with the outfit. Her hair was pulled back, and a bit left out, framing her face.

Not one of them had a leather jacket on.

Isaac saw Scott staring and ran over to him. He grabbed the sides of Scotts face and pulled him into a heated kiss that left Scott dazed for a few seconds, till Lydia rolled her eyes and asked the question they were all wondering.

“Why are you guys all dressed up?”

Isaac blushed in his response. “Stiles Stilinski’s first day is today” he replied, beaming smile appearing on his face.

Even Lydia couldn’t stop her jaw from dropping.

“Derek Hale dressed up for the new kid?” She asked aloud, everyone around that heard her gaped. Their eyes wide and expressions disbelieving. Derek Hale never even made an effort for Homecoming whenever he went because Erica forced him to. Why would he make an effort for the new kid?

Isaac just blushed some more and winked, “see you guys at lunch” he told them, before running off towards Derek and his friends. Scott noticed that even Erica and Boyd had suspicious expressions, having not been informed to dress up nicely today with the rest of their friends.

~~

By the time class started, sight of the new kid had still not been made, and everyone was considering that maybe he changed his mind.

Scott got called into the office.

“Morning Mrs.-“

“Scott! Goodmorning. I’d like for you to meet Stiles Stilinski, he’s a new student here and I’d love for you to show him around? Now I know you’re a junior and he’s going to be a senior, but you know how crazy those seniors are, I wouldn’t trust them to either not get him lost, or shove him into a closet to try and take advantage of him” She said. Honestly, sometimes she was too honest.

Scott froze when he realized what she’d said. Stiles Stilinksi!! HOLY SHIT!!! He was going to be the first person to meet Stiles Stilinski! They could be friends! A tapping on his shoulder interrupted his mental freak out and he turned.

There stood Stiles, in all his glory, wearing painted on dark blue Levi’s, a form fitting purple button up shirt, with the top three buttons undone, and his hair windblown.

He was beautiful.

“H-Hi”  Scott stuttered. Having to clear his throat because his voice came out a little high. “I’m..um… Scott? I mean yeah, I’m Scott McCall, apparently I’ll be your-“

“Guide, yeah I got that” Stiles interrupted with a grin, throwing a wink towards the receptionist when he said “Wouldn’t want anyone taking advantage of me now do we?”

The receptionist giggled. Scott cringed.

He leant into Stiles and whispered “Please do not ever make her do that again”. He pretended to shiver when he stepped back. Looking up into wide eyes, he momentarily froze and had a slight mental freak out _oh shit! Did I over step my boundaries? Does he not like people being close to him? Should I grovel at his feet for forgiveness?_

Scott probably would’ve kept going had Stiles not interrupted by throwing his head back and letting out a full bodied laugh.

When he finally calmed down, he let out a sigh and slapped a hand onto Scotts shoulder.

“Thank you Scott, I definitely needed that. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship” He threw in a wink and a smile when he saw Scott blush at the cheesy famous line.

Scott did not swoon. (You know… except he totally did)

~~

As they’re walking down the hall towards Stiles locker, Scott realized what area they were in and decided to warn the new kid about the possible danger that will some day come.

“Ok, so as much as I wish this wasn’t the case, I do have to warn you” Scott started, tapping Stiles elbow lightly, causing the taller boy to stop.

“Oh?” Stiles responded, lifting an eyebrow that oddly enough reminded Scott of someone, but he didn’t know who.

“Yeah, so unfortunately, your locker is located in Hale territory” Scott said.

“….I’m sorry what?”

“There’s this guy called Derek Hale, total hottie btw, but he’s kind of the bad ass of the school? Him and his pack, I guess you could call them. Don’t worry, I have an in with them.”

Stiles looked at Scott as if Scott was speaking pig latin. “You have…an in?” Stiles said slowly.

“Yeah, cause I’m dating Derek’s more or less younger brother..”

“And what does this-“

“Have to do with you? Well, they don’t take to new people… like at all… I’ve been around them since middle school, and I just got somewhat accepted into their pack when I became official with Isaac over summer… mind you this was around 6 years in the making? I just want to warn you to be as quick and efficient as you can be, because you do not want to get in Derek Hales way” Scott finished, nodding with eyes wide.

Stiles looked like he was trying to keep his expression schooled. “And who is this Derek Hale again?” He asked, after clearing his throat.

“Residential bad ass hottie with a hunger for innocent blood. Honestly, when you see him, you’ll be tempted to approach, but that’s how all the beauties get you, they suck you in with their looks, and then when you’re close, THEY ATTACK-“ Scott shouted, turning his fingers as if he had claws and opening his mouth as if he had fangs “-you know….except Isaac because he loves me and he’s kind, and handsome, and caring, and tall, and-“

Scott was interrupted as Stiles became consumed with the most full of joy, loudest laugh Scott had ever heard. Stiles was on the ground with tears in his eyes in a matter of seconds.

“Oh, man, I’ve gotta meet this Derek bad boy character that you speak so highly of”

Scott’s eyes got wide. “Were you not listening to anything that I said?”

“Yeah, I heard. You’re smitten with Isaac, you lucky boy you.” Stiles said, nudging Scotts jaw with his fist gently. He turned and continued walking down the hall.

“Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you” Scott mumbled, jogging to catch up with Stiles’ long steps.

~~

By the time lunch came around Scott was confident in his walk because he was the one the Stiles sought out whenever they weren’t together. After Scott gave him a quick tour of the school, make sure to outline the quickest routes towards the important areas, i.e. his classes, the gym, the bathrooms, cafeteria, etc. After the last class before lunch, Scott went straight to Stiles’ class only to see him already waiting for him in front of the door. Scott raised his hand to wave, and when Stiles saw him, they approached each other.

“So time for lunch?” Stiles asked, throwing his bag over one shoulder. Scott looked at him and noticed that Stiles seemed to be struggling to keep something hidden. He didn’t think much of it.

“Yeah, time for lunch. Let me just reiterate the warning. Since Isaac and I became official over the summer, you’ll meet Isaac during lunch, you’ll see why he’s so great-“

“Anyway-“

“Yeah, so anyway, my friends, Lydia and Danny, sit with him and his friends, which include the ever intimidating-“

“Derek Hale?”

“-Derek Hale. So just… try to keep your head down and not make eye contact. You do NOT want him to notice you”

Stiles chuckled. He turned to Scott with a side smile. “Don’t worry about me, dude. I can handle Derek Hale. No matter how much of a badass you all seem to think he is”

Scott heaved a heavy sigh. _He’ll regret those words when the time comes. I tried to warn him, not much else I can do unless I want to make Derek mad at ME…_ Scott frowned at that thought and decided not to proceed thinking about it. “Alright man, but don’t say I didn’t warn you”

“You warned me several times, I appreciate it. But really, just trust me here”

Walking into the lunch room, Scott looked towards his table and pointed them out to Stiles. Stiles looked at them and froze, and when Scott turned to look at him, he noticed that Stiles was looking straight at Derek. _This guy’s suicidal, isn’t he?_

Scott began shaking his head, ready to utter one more warning to him about Derek, but Stiles was already striding towards the table when Scott opened his mouth.

Scott sped walk to try and keep up and stop him before it was too late. Conversation in the lunch hall dimmed till there was almost none left. Derek was standing right next to his table leaning against the wall, Cora right next him, as their friends were playing some type of game on the table, but even they froze when they noticed the new famous student walking straight towards their leader.

Scott broke out in a cold sweat when Stiles stopped right in front of Derek, invading his personal space. You could probably here a needle drop with how quiet the cafeteria was. _Oh, please don’t let that beautiful face get punched._

Stiles huffed out a soft laugh and tilted his head, eyes roving around all of Derek. Derek just stayed there standing.

Stiles smile grew wider. “Hey there bad boy” Stiles ended with a smirk, and jutting his hip out, in an exaggerated more than likely unintentional seductive move.

Everyone gaped as they saw Dereks ears and then cheeks turn red in a blush.

“Hi, Stiles.” Derek mumbled softly, a smile fighting to come out on his lips.

“Well? Don’t I get a kiss my love?” Stiles responded, beaming smile on his lips as his hands came up to rest on Dereks hips.

Derek rolled his eyes and leant in.

Chaos erupted in the cafeteria. People were crying, whether it be because now Derek was taken or because Stiles was, Scott wasn’t sure. But some were grumbling, others were pulling out their phones, some people were falling out of their seats and falling onto the floor, but even through all of this, Scott stayed watching as Stiles and Derek leant their foreheads together, and Scott witnessed probably the rarest sighting in the history of ever.

Derek Hale smiling with tears in his eyes, and mouthing the words

_I love you_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already in the process of writing some side stories to explain the background of their history, and maybe some future scenes as well. Let me know what you guys think, and if there's any kind of story you'd want explained/ made up for their past together, and I'll see if I can work with it. =D 
> 
> Also, non betad, so let me know if there are any mistakes please, and I'll try to find them and fix them.


End file.
